


Accidental Double Date

by teamclexa



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Double Date, F/F, F/M, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamclexa/pseuds/teamclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my friend is trying to get with your friend and we end up on a double date au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is not Beta'd. So there probably will be grammar issues. Hope you enjoy my little story. It's longer than I originally hoped but I hope it's entertaining non the less.

"Clarke! You have to come with me!" Octavia begged. 

I was currently sleeping, or trying to, and my roommate was banging on my door.

"Come on! I know you want Starbucks! If you don't come with I'm not getting you any!" She taunted. 

I pulled the blanket off my head.

Fuck.

She just had to play dirty.

Nothing comes between me and my caffeine. 

"Fine!" I groaned out, "Let me get my clothes on and we can leave in five!" 

"Thank you!" Octavia shouted and I could hear her foot steps retreating from my door. 

Who thought it was a good idea to room with Octavia? Why did Raven have to move in with Bellamy? I'm gonna kill that mechanic and her history nerd of a boyfriend. 

I grabbed my nearest chucks, skinny jeans and plaid shirt, and beanie, it was cold out for October. 

Thankfully I slept with my bra under my tank top last night, it was one less thing to fish out of a draw. 

Five minutes later I strolled into the kitchen. 

Octavia looked perfect as always. She had maroon sweater black tank top with red combat boots and a black scarf. 

She heard me enter the kitchen and looked up, "Hey princess, you ready?" 

I nodded and we headed out the door. 

\---

Ten minutes later we were sitting in Starbucks talking about our week, it was Sunday and both of us had a busy week coming up.

Octavia was telling me about her self defense classes and all of a sudden she stopped short.

"O?" I asked worried, is she having a stroke?

She didn't answer, but still stared off into space. 

I turned around to see what held her attention.

It was Lincoln, a co-worker of mine, we've been friendly but never seen each other outside of the office. 

Next to him was a girl with brunette hair, she was gorgeous. 

The girl was wearing plaid like me but a green/blue toned one and dark skinny jeans and combat boots and a beanie. 

Was she queer? I hoped so.

"O? Are you staring at Lincoln or his friend?" I asked, worried if she didn't answer me I might have to slap her. 

"Huh? Oh! Umm.. yeah. Do you know if he's single?" She asked bitting her lip, Octavia never got nervous around guys. It was usually the other way around. 

"Lets see and find out. Hey Lincoln!" I shouted over to him. 

"Clarke!" O hissed. 

"Stop it!" I whispered back. 

Lincoln and his friend walked over.

"Hey Clarke, how are you?" Lincoln asked smiling. 

"I'm good. My friend over here wanted to know if you were single?" I smirked as Octavia kicked me under the table. 

This was payback for this morning and she knew it.

But instead of getting embarrassed Lincoln smiled at O, "I'm not with anyone at the moment, but I think that could change very quickly."

Wow, he's smooth. 

And I think I heard Octavia sigh. 

We were sitting at a four chaired table and Lincoln sat himself next to O and the two go talking. 

Within five minutes of meeting each other they were exchanging secret smiles and phone numbers. 

I was happy for O. 

And the sexy brunette was sitting next to me. 

"Hey, as you probably figured out, I'm Clarke Griffin." I stuck my hand out to her.

She shook it with a smile and a firm grasp. 

"I'm Lexa Woods." 

Smiling back I asked, "So how do you know Lincoln?"

"We grew up together. His parents took me and my sister in when we were small after my parents died." 

My hand flew to her arm, "I am so sorry."

Lexa gave a small smile, "It's ok, it's been about twenty-one years."

I nodded in understanding, "I lost my Dad when I was seventeen, I can relate to loosing a parent."

"I'm sorry about that." Lexa replied. 

I shook my head, "Nothing to be sorry about. So you and Lincoln are like brother and sister?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation in another direction. 

Lexa laughed, "Definitely, my sister Anya and I are only a year apart and Lincoln is my age so it was cool growing up with siblings that were close in age. Indra, Lincoln's Mom adopted us when I was five and the rest is history."

I was about about to reply when Octavia interrupted. "Oh my god! We should all go on a double date tonight!" 

Wow that was fast, wait what?

"O?" I asked, almost chocking on my salvia. 

Lexa looked like a deer in headlights. 

Lincoln smiled, "Yeah! Lexa and I haven't been on dates in a while!"

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "Lexa has a reason for that Lincoln."

Lincoln narrowed his in turn, the sibling rivalry was peaking out. 

"Lexa has no reasons. It's been a year." He shot back. 

Lexa huffed in annoyance. 

"Hey if Lexa is not up to it, don't worry I gotta work on my pieces for the gallery show next month. It's fine. I could use the alone time in the apartment." I said trying to rescue Lexa. 

"Nonsense! You're both going!" Octavia and Lincoln said at the same time. 

I raised my eyebrow. 

That was freaky.

Apparently Lexa thought the same because she chuckled. 

"Fine." Lexa said. 

I nodded. 

This was going to be an interesting night. 

\----

"Clarke you look lovely." Lexa said as we met outside of the restaurant. 

Lincoln and Octavia were already sucking face with each other. 

"Thank you Lexa, and great minds think alike" I said, my cheeks heated a bit at her compliment. 

She really did look lovely. She had on a black blazer, a red top, black skinny jeans and black heels. 

Those heels were fuck me heels and did nothing but add to my attraction to Lexa. 

I had on black heels too but I opted for a short red dress. I didn't bring a jacket because I figured that it wasn't a long walk to the train from the restaurant or the train from the apartment. But it was getting chilly. 

"That they do." She winked.

Umm one word: hot.

I was going to respond with something (hopefully) witty when Octavia and Lincoln broke apart. 

"You guys ready to head in?" O asked. 

Lexa and I nodded, we all decided on a nice restaurant. Neither of the four of us have been out in a while so we were on a "treat yo self" double date. 

We walked into the dimly lit restaurant, and a hostess, around our age was there to greet us, "Hi my name is Maya, what is your party under?" 

She looked at me when she said this, and smiled. I smiled back and was about to reply when Lexa answered for me, "It's under Woods."

Lexa then tugged at my waist and put her arm around it. 

I felt butterflies as soon as her arm was in contact with my body.

Maya narrowed her eyes and said, "Follow me."

I giggled, "If I'm correct I would think you were just jealous, Miss-I'm-Not-Ready-For-A-Date."

Lexa huffed beside me as we walked to the table, "Maybe, and I'll explain later."

Nodding, I sat in the seat Lexa pulled out for me. 

The waitress came by and took our orders and then the conversation commenced.

Somehow we started talking about high school.

"Oh my god! You should have seen Clarke in high school! She was such a player! My brother and her had the most game and we soooo competitive about their sexual encounters. It was hilarious."

I blushed, high school was a different time. Definitely a chance to explore my sexuality. 

Lexa raised her eyebrow, "Did you win?" 

Giggling, I nodded. "Bell was pissed because I slept with both boys and girls, by the time senior year rolled around I beat him. Well I let him tie when we hooked up."

Octavia choked on her water, Lincoln had to pat her back. 

"You slept with my brother?" Octavia whisper-yelled. 

I laughed and bit my lip, "On multiple occasions. It ended in college when he met Raven. He was great, but not such a great partner. And that's why there's friends with benefits."

O's mouth just fell open, but then she recovered. "Eww why would you sleep with him? Wait does Raven know?"

I nodded, "We told her and she thought it was hot, that's why every time she gets drunk she asks us to have a threesome."

Lincoln laughed, he knew Raven because she stopped by the office and one time she was drunk because Bellamy and her had a fight so she came to the gallery to rant. It was hysterical. 

O was in shock. 

So I diverted the conversation, "Enough about me in high school, let's talk about Octavia."

Her eyes widened. "No."

I smirked, "Oh yes."

Lincoln's eyes twinkled with amusement, "Let's hear this."

Leaning in I said, "Your date was on the wrestling team and on Mathletes." 

Lexa quipped, "That's social suicide."

"Mean Girls reference nice." I said. 

She winked at me. 

This girl makes me swoon. 

Octavia just grumbled, "Whatever let's talk about something else."

Lexa decided to take over the conversation, "So is anyone watch any good tv shows?"

I nodded, "I just finished Orphan Black, and holy shit my life is ruined."

Green eyes widened, "You watch Orphan Black?" 

Taking a sip of my drink I nodded, "Yeah I've been meaning to watch it so when I had two days off I sat through the whole show I couldn't stop."

Octavia shook her head, "Yeah she didn't even come out of her room for two days. I only saw her going to work the next day. She lived and breathed Orphan Black for those two days. 

Lexa bit her lip, "I've never met a person in real life who actually watches it."

I smiled, "Here I am!" 

She smiled and leaned in, "Here you are."

My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes darted to her lips. 

Right when I was going to lean in, because she was too, our food came. 

\----

Two hours later we exited the restaurant, and each couple went our separate ways. 

Octavia and Octavia were going to catch a late movie and Lexa offered me to come over to her place for a drink.

Since she only lived ten blocks away from the restaurant we walked, but it was getting cold. 

Lexa offered me her jacket and I put it on. 

Stepping closer to her I looped my arm though hers to share body heat in the chilly weather and also to be close to the beautiful brunette. 

"You know I had a really good time tonight." I said. 

Lexa nodded, "I did too. I'm glad Lincoln and Octavia forced us to come."

I laughed, "Yeah me too."

Lexa stopped for a second and stood in front of me, "Clarke I want to apologize for what I said earlier today about not wanting to come tonight. It's just that I've been hurt in the past and I really like you and I'm afraid of getting hurt by an amazing girl, who I can see myself with for a long time."

I smiled softly, "I understand, my track record isn't so great with heartbreak but I promise not to hurt you, if you don't hurt me."

This time Lexa smiled, "Deal. Can I kiss you now?"

I giggled, "Thought you'd never ask."

We kissed and it was magical.


End file.
